A Shotgun in the Hands on an Angel
by HiakuCharmander
Summary: Natsuki is a attorney with a new case that will hopefully give her an end to the worst thing that could have happened to her. Shizuru is a police officer that will be a pivoting point in the case.


Bertha woke up to a lovely surprise, her husband and children made her breakfast in bed to celebrate her 37th birthday. The breakfast consisted of waffles with strawberries on top with fruit on the side, her children telling her how much they helped. Her husband told her how that he had gotten reservations at the restaurant that they had been eyeing for a while. She was also celebrating her 3 year anniversary of being a secretary of the District Attorney, Mikoto Minagi.

She had gotten dressed feeling like she would have a great day, like floating on a cloud. She kissed her husband goodbye and got in her car to go to work. She put on her favorites playlist and jammed out on the 20 minute ride to the office. She pulled in and noticed 2 other cars there, one was a cobalt blue convertible with dark tinted windows and the other was a red 4 door sedan. She didn't notice that the convertible still had a person in it, she got her bag and headed towards the door. As she was pulling the keys to unlock the doors, she saw someone in the reflection on the glass door. She spun around to come face to face with a tall woman, considering her own 5'5" frame, who was 5'11" with piercing green eyes and dark raven blue hair.

"Jesus Christ! Natsuki Kuga! What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me?" Bertha exclaimed putting a hand to her chest and glaring at said woman. Natsuki blinked and jumped a bit from the angry tone.

"I thought you saw my car and assumed that you knew I would be inside it."

"Did you really assume that i would think that the one who sleeps in till the afternoon and shows up late on a regular basis would be here this early in the morning?" Bertha crossed her arms and continued glaring at Natsuki.

"Hey! I'm not late that often!" A blush appeared on her face of embarrassment.

"I deal with the time cards and I am the receptionist. If anyone would know how often you are late, i would." Bertha rolled her eyes and turned around to unlock the door again.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and waited for her to open the door. Bertha opened the door and walked inside only to quickly turn around and close the door in Natsuki's face. Natsuki had barely been reaching for the door when it closed and the confused look on her face turned to a look of irritation.

"What the hell Bertha!?"

"I got the email last week, I know why you are here. And you can't come in." Bertha sighed and turned around to go further into the lobby.

The one thing that she had not planned on was a thud on the door, she turned around to see that the thing that caused the thud was one of Natsuki's feet. She sighed and turned back to walked into the office that the D.A used. She opened the door and was not surprised that there were 2 people inside.

"Ah, Bertha happy birthday! How are you this morning?" The one with short spiked black hair said, getting up from behind her mahogany desk.

" I was having a great birthday till i almost had a heart attack trying to open the door, which reminds me. Thanks for installing those bullet proof doors Mikoto."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow and glanced at the other occupant in the room, the one who could only be described as being a well endowed woman with red hair. The said redhead got up from the chair she was sitting on and peaked her head out the office door.

"She is still here eh?" Mikoto laughed, "I thought she would've left by now, she follow us from home an hour ago."

"Mikoto, you shouldn't laugh at her," The red head sighed, "It's not a job we had thought she would take in peace."

"I don't think that child is ever at peace honestly," Bertha said "She never takes a day off that she could avoid, but this is a bit different. Mai, what should we do?"

"Wait it out. Honestly, she will have to go for the sake of closure." Mai said while going to sit back down in the chair she had occupied before Bertha came in.

"No. Not that."

Mikoto and Mai looked at her in confusion.

"I mean her trying to break down the doors upfront."

"Oh yeah, i forgot all about that." Mikoto said walking around her desk and walked past Bertha.

Bertha chuckled and followed Mikoto out the office. She was always surprised about how tall Mikoto was, she was around 6'. They both walked to the lobby and Bertha sat down to her computer and boot it up, while Mikoto walked to the door. SHe stood there and put her hands on her hips, Natsuki stopped kicking the door and glared at her.

"Are you done?" Mikoto asked, trying to de escalate the raven haired woman.

"Not till you tell me why i have to go to Kyoto, we have so many other people to go." Natsuki growled.

"You are one of our best lawyers here. Also you need to have a break and maybe going to a different place will help you relax."

"I know why you're sending me and isn't this against the law?"

"Fortunately i do have my connections and no it isnt. You are just helping out the D.A down there."

"I don't want to go down there, it is a horrible decision and who will take over my case load?" Natsuki was still on the outside glaring in, hoping that she

could wiggle her way out of this.

"Fortunately my own secratary is skilled and licensed. You remember Mai right? I mean you were her maid of honor at our wedding." Mikoto was smirking, she saw through Natsuki's bluff.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Natsuki raised her foot up again to kick.

"3.2.1" Bertha was counting down because she knew what the outcome was going to be.

Bertha had already logged into system and was watching the scene unfold. She took out a sheet of paper, it being labeled Mikoto and Natsuki. She watched Mikoto put Natsuki in a chokehold, she put a mark down under Mikoto's name. She heard more yelling so she continued to be on her computer. After a few minutes there was quiet, she heard the door being opened again. Mai let Mikoto back in and everyone heard the convertible start up and leave.

"I wonder if this is a good decision Mai," Mikoto said.

"I think it is, she needs a bit of a getaway."

"But going back to Kyoto may be the worst decision, considering what she lost down there."

"Don't worry I have someone who will watch out for her, but if there is any trouble. We can go down there for a while." Mai said while holding Mikoto's hand.

"I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." Mikoto mumbled.

Bertha was pulling up a case, the one that was on everyone's mind.

Jirou Mashimoto

AKA The Soul Drainer


End file.
